<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rearrange the Stars by insankan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591794">Rearrange the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insankan/pseuds/insankan'>insankan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rey Doesn't Exist, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insankan/pseuds/insankan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe of Star Wars, Rey never existed. In her place, you did. But, you were taken from your parents at only the age of nine by Palpatine in order to train into the galaxy's most feared dark Force user. Placing you under Snoke, Palpatine expected you to help lead the First Order into ruling the galaxy. You trained in secrecy with Snoke for the majority of your life, only to find your powers were a shortcoming to Palpatine's expectations.  As Snoke moves on to find a stronger apprentice, you are cast into the shadows of the newly turned dark Force user Kylo Ren, finding yourself now pulled to the light side of the force. This new found struggle within you only becomes stronger as you are insulted by Snoke, being assigned to continue your training under Kylo Ren himself. </p><p>(Note: This is a reader insert per say, but I will not be using things such a "Y/N" in the story. The main character has no physical traits or an assigned name, but will be referred to as female. Also, although it will not follow the Star Wars plot line to it's fullest extent, there will be elements of real scenes included in this. Spoilers of TFA and TLJ beware.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Master Snoke, you... you must not think that lowly of me do you?" </p><p> </p><p>You bit your tongue to prevent anymore words from spilling out, as a fiery rage burned inside you towards the man sitting so calmly in his throne. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my dearest apprentice. I do not think lowly of you. I believe you have much more to learn, and having multiple teachers will aid you in this process of unlocking these powers. Kylo Ren will teach you much more about hand-to-hand combat, especially with your saber. You must be able to rely on both your physical and mental training if you are to begin accompanying him on missions for the First Order. I am counting on you to be loyal to not only myself, but your grandfather. We do not want to inform him of more of... your failures, hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>The words dripped off his tongue like acid, and you winced ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... Master," you said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, your training will begin with him tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You curtly walked through the hallways of the Supremacy, officers and troopers stepping aside as they sensed your fury. You were a very short tempered person when it came to Snoke, but at least you didn't needlessly destroy everything around you when you were upset. Being pushed around what felt like your whole life by him and now insulted by him to train under his apprentice that came <em>after you</em>, it was an understatement to say you were furious. <em>You</em> were Palpatine's kriffing granddaughter. Not Kylo Ren. For stars sake, he even came from the <em>light side. </em>A part of the Skywalker lineage. Needless to say, you're sure Snoke favored him over you because his grandfather was the chosen one, <em>Darth Vader</em>. Who cares, you sure didn't. </p><p> </p><p>You found yourself at one of the various private training rooms provided in the ship. The blast door automatically opened for you as you waved your hand, and you stepped in. Turning to the panel near the door, you flipped on one labeled "Droids". The floor opened up to reveal three droids ascending into the room, each equipped with heavy armor and various weapons. Your hand met the hilt of your lightsaber, drawing your weapon and activating it to reveal it was double-bladed. The red illuminated the entire room with an eerie glow. </p><p> </p><p>"Training sequence, activate," you said loud and clear for the training room's AI to pick up. </p><p> </p><p>The droids powered on and immediately went into their defensive positions, weapons aimed at you. The one on the right had a blaster and immediately started shooting at you. With ease, you dodged all the shots and grabbed a piece of metal sitting on the ground. Throwing it at the droid, the metal cleanly cut through the droid's arm that held the blaster. You took the opportunity of his surprise to close in on him, spinning yourself along with your saber to make another clean cut through the center of his body. The other two droids were not going to be as easy though. One swung a staff over it's head towards you before you could turn around. You barely raised your saber in time to stop the motion, hearing the clang of the staff and the hiss of your saber. The other droid took the opportunity to jab at you from your left side, but you spun your saber so your other blade would meet it before it hit you. Using the force of both their staffs against your lightsaber, you flung yourself behind them, landing on the ground in a squatted position. Standing up, you rushed them and flourished your saber around you, slicing through the one on your left first, only to be met with a deflect. You almost lost your balance, but quickly regained it to duck from the slice of the right one's staff. You swiped at the right droid's legs and struck, causing him to fall over. The left one quickly ran to pick up the other's dropped staff, now wielding two against you. You sprung up, and began swinging aggressively at him, left to right, only to be blocked nearly every time. The droid swiped both staffs at you, and you backflipped, grunted at your harsh landing. The droid now charged you, and with a quick motion you unlinked your sabers, swinging one up to block the staffs while the other swung upwards to split the droid in half. Your heart rate began to steady as you slowly stood up, linking your sabers back together.</p><p> </p><p>"Round one complete. Now starting round two." </p><p> </p><p>Each round increasingly got harder and longer. And, you were beginning to feel the workout in your muscles. In the middle of round five, a familiar tingly sensation formed at the back of your neck. You felt a presence behind you, but continued your training as you could not let a droid best you. It was soon over, and you immediately shut off the training sequence with the flick of your wrist. You spun around to meet your spectator, your saber still lit.</p><p> </p><p>There stood Kylo Ren, the man that you would now have to address as your master. You held your saber in a defensive stance, staring into the abyss of his helmet and waiting for him to speak. He took a step towards you, his arms folded.</p><p> </p><p>Waving his hand, he spoke to you in a demeaning tone, "No, no. Carry on your training. I'd like to finish assessing what you are truly capable of."</p><p> </p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed as you stood up straight and switched your lightsaber off, placing it back onto your belt. It's passive humming died along with the light it emitted, leaving the room eerily dark and quiet. You wiped your brow from the sweat that formed during the training and turned to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I was actually just about to retire to my quarters. The day is dwindling down and I assume we will begin training early in the morning, yes?' you questioned, not turning to face him. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo confirmed with what you could only assume to be a hum. "Meet me in this training room at 0600. Sharp," he said sternly, "and I'd suggest you maybe show up earlier to warm up, seeing how rusty you are at combat."</p><p> </p><p>You spun to face him, only to find he wasn't there anymore. You left for your personal quarters, looking forward to a cold shower after the two hour training session you just had.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At 0500 your datapad began blaring an alarm you had set for yourself. Groaning, you stretched your hands above you before rolling out of bed. You leisurely walked over to your closet, picking out a set of solid black workout clothes, consisting of a loose t-shirt, leggings, and sneakers. You did your hair for the day, which there was not a lot of "doing" and more finding a comfortable way to keep it out of your face. Once satisfied, you check the time to see it was barely a quarter past five and then headed to the mess hall after grabbing your saber and water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>You decided a small bowl of oatmeal would do for the day, as you did not know how intense Ren would make your training. You definitely didn't want to get sick because you over-stuffed yourself. The oatmeal tasted quite bland as there was nothing offered to put in it, but you didn't care much for it. You'd never been exposed to elaborate meals during your time on the Supremacy, only what was offered for the troops. Finishing your meal, you began to make your way to the same training room you were in last night.</p><p> </p><p>Upon your arrival, you saw it was empty. Checking the datapad on the inside of the training room, you confirmed that you had seventeen minutes before Kylo Ren was going to arrive. Taking his advice bitterly, you passed the time by stretching and doing some quick combat warm-ups, practicing with one of the wooden staffs that was placed on a rack near the door. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the blast doors opening caused you to stop and look over towards them. There stood Kylo Ren in casual workout wear as you were, wearing a pair of loose jogger-type pants and a black shirt that clung onto him. His dark brown eyes glared at you as he stepped in, motioning you to come towards him. You did, keeping a comfortable distance away from him and listened while taking in his features. Although you both trained under Snoke and lived on the Supremacy together, you had never seen Kylo up close without his mask. He wasn't much older than you, and his features definitely showed that. You caught yourself almost ogling him before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's begin."</p><p> </p><p>Before you could process his words, he turned to grab a staff and then swung his whole body around, using the momentum to strike you. Instinctively, you raised your own staff above your head to block him, and were soon met with a sickening <em>crack</em> and enough force to make you stumble backwards. Using your off hand to catch yourself behind you, you sprung back up to face him. He swung again at you as your were getting up, barely giving you enough time to deflect his attack. You attempted to spin your staff while sweeping his feet, but were only met with a <em>thwack </em>on the side of your ribcage. You fell over, dropping your staff to catch yourself with your hands. Kylo used the force to bring your staff to him, and placed the tip of it at the small of your back. </p><p> </p><p>"Pathetic. You'd be dead in combat right now. No wonder why Snoke needs me to train you."</p><p> </p><p>You stayed silent as he removed the staff from your back, allowing you to push yourself up off the ground. He tossed yours back to you, and readied himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Again."</p><p> </p><p>You weren't able to protest before he started coming full force as you. Managing to side-step his charge, you swung your staff at him horizontally before he blocked it with his own. He grunted while pushing his body weight onto through the connecting staffs, and you immensely struggled to hold your ground as he was almost twice the size of you. He swung his staff the other way, giving you a chance to duck and roll backwards. Popping back up, you swung overhead at him and he blocked once more, before he pushed you backwards. You stumbled with your balance before the entire force of his body was being projected though his staff onto your abdomen. You fell onto your backside, and he brought the tip of his staff to your neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you even trying?! I didn't know Snoke would assign me to someone so inferior in their training. You have the Force at your disposal... <em>use it.</em> Look into my mind and see my next move. You are just proving yourself to be worthless to the First Order. To Snoke. I expected more from a Palpatine," Kylo spat as stared daggers into you as his words sunk like venom into your skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't... say that. That's all I ever hear. When will I be able to make a name for myself?!" you screamed back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Your hand shot out and pushed his staff to the side with the Force. You hoisted yourself up with your own staff and aggressively began to strike numerous times. He was obviously taken aback, but managed to block every one. The both of you clashed your staffs together and stayed there, fighting with the weight of each other. You could feel Kylo's hot and heavy breath on your face. He was becoming tired. You pushed off his staff, back flipping and kicking it out of his hands and used the Force to bring it to yourself. You stood right in front of him with the two staffs crossed in front of his neck, slowing your heart rate down by breathing heavily. You glared at him before dropping them at your sides, walking to your water bottle and taking greedy slurps. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren hummed before picking both staffs up and replacing them on their stands. </p><p> </p><p>"Now that I know you are at least capable of weapon combat, let's begin the hand-to-hand portion." </p><p> </p><p>The temper in his voice had now wavered to an unsettling calmness. He seemed to ignore the previous comment you had made to him, and raised his fists in a fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here and hit me."</p><p> </p><p>You walked over, mimicking the same stance he was in. </p><p> </p><p>"I said, hit me." </p><p> </p><p>You threw your fist at him, only for him to side step and causing you to lose your balance. His fist came flying at your face and hit you in the cheekbone, causing you to stumble backwards.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to evenly spread your weight between your feet so you don't lose your balance. Try again," he said, the unnerving calmness in his voice still present.</p><p> </p><p>You shut out the pain burning in your cheek and focused on him, readying yourself. You tried veering to the left and then punching to the right, only to be met with the force of him uppercutting your stomach. You doubled over in pain, clutching your stomach. You are sure glad you had a small breakfast beforehand, or else it would've been all over him by this point. You stood up straight again, preparing yourself to try and strike again.</p><p> </p><p>"Try harder," Kylo seethed.</p><p> </p><p>This went on for about twenty minutes, and you barely managed to get one swing on him. You would've felt somewhat accomplished if it wasn't for the fact you would probably be black and blue the following day. That final swing that you managed to get on him seemed to be as if he almost let it happen, pitying how weak your grew with each time he swung. With your final swing, your knees gave out, causing you to propel yourself onto him. By instinct, he caught you in his arms, holding you up so you wouldn't collapse onto the ground. As he held you a bright light flashed before your eyes, deeming you blind to the real world around you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You saw visions. You couldn't tell what they were, but you undoubtedly saw the lightness and darkness within fighting. And, you saw yourself fighting with Kylo Ren. No, not training. <strong>Fighting.</strong> You saw how the lightness and darkness eventually stood together as you fought each other's greatest enemy. It scared you. It all flashed so fast before your eyes you didn't know what to make of it. But, in the very end, only the light remained. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You gasped for air as you came back to reality, finding yourself buried in Kylo Ren's chest. You immediately pushed yourself off him in a flurry, sitting on the floor in front of him. He was sitting on his knees in front of you, staring at you curiously. It was obvious he did not experience the same thing as you had, but you still had to confirm it.</p><p> </p><p>"That... Did you..." you said, scrambling to find the words for what you just saw. "Did you see what I saw?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I saw nothing. I did, however, see you pass out after another pathetic attempt to hit me, and I caught you out of the kindness of my heart," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Our training is finished for the day. You will be here the same time tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>His coldness left your mouth slightly ajar as he left the training room. If the blast door had been replaced with a normal one on hinges, you'd been sure he'd slam it on his way out. After your heart rate had dropped to a normal pace, you gathered your belongings and headed back to your quarters. You had so many questions, and absolutely no one to turn to. </p><p> </p><p>Were you... supposed to turn to the light side? Was Kylo Ren going to turn back? </p><p> </p><p>You tried to carry on your day like normal, but those questions, those visions... They loomed in the back of your mind and tormented you silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! You may have noticed a chapter two go up already earlier today, but as I am literally nocturnal, I realized I hadn't edited it before posting it. Therefore, while I was reading it over I realized how dissatisfied I was with it. I edited it and now it is back up, so thank you for bearing with me! Chapter three is on it's way, being half written as of this very moment that I write this, and will be up (hopefully) shortly after this goes up. Happy readings. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks of training went by with nothing exciting happening. Kylo Ren didn't acknowledge your vision when touching him after the incident, and you quite honestly were glad he didn't. Snoke made no mention of it in your now infrequent Force training sessions, so obviously he didn't find it bothersome when he peered into your mind. But the visions were proving to be ruthless, haunting your sleep and meditation. Senseless whispers that you couldn't comprehend, as they were too fast or too quiet. They almost sounded familiar, like being reunited with a lost family member. Almost... comforting.</p><p> </p><p>While sleeping one night, you had another vision. But rather more images that passed through your mind so fast you couldn't make sense of it, it was like a real dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were in a room, unfamiliar with your surroundings. From the looks of it though, it was someone's bedroom. It was quite cramped, but cozy enough. Personal belongings were strung across the desk, along with piles and piles of books. You soon realized there was someone in the bed, sleeping soundly as you could hear their soft snores. Walking up to the bed, you tried to get a closer look of who was sleeping but soon froze in your place as a man walked into the room. The man didn't so much as glance at you, focusing his attention to the person sleeping. He walked up, hovering his hand above the sleeping figure's head. You stepped back, realizing that they were not aware of your presence, and observed what was about to unfold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man sighed, bringing his hand down to his belt with a look of dissatisfaction on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "So, Ben, it is what I have truly feared... You have turned to the dark side."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He pulled something off his belt and he ignited it, now revealing it as a green lightsaber that filled the room with light. The noise obviously startled the figure now known as Ben, as he now shot up to stare the man in his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "You! You're going to kill me!" He stood up, sticking his hand out to call for his saber with the Force. "I am your nephew, for all the stars in the galaxy! And you don't even trust me?! Trust me so little that you are going to </em> <b> <em>murder </em> </b> <em> me in my sleep?!"  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You identified 'Ben' as the old Kylo Ren, and you realized you were looking at one of his memories. He was still full of rage, as he would be nowadays, but only towards the person standing in front of him wielding the green saber. The man lowered his saber, in an attempt to make peace with the now raging man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ben, no, I wasn't going to kill you! I just, I sensed a person surrounded with the dark force in the temple, and was afraid-"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man was cut off with the force of a book making impact with his face. Ben now stood in the doorway of him room, facing away from the man.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm sure you are, Luke Skywalker," the words dripping like venom from his tongue, he ignited his own blue lightsaber.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man now known as Luke reached out to touch Ben, but as Ben curled his fingers into a fist, the room around Luke crumpled on top of him. Ben began to walk away without even glancing back at the person who had betrayed him, going to leave the temple and a wake of destruction in his path.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His last words to you echoed through your brain as you awoke with a jolt. You didn't know if the dream was a real memory of Kylo's, but something in your gut told you it was. You checked your datapad to see it was 0300, but your mind was now tossing and turning with too many questions to fall back into the lull of sleep. You decided to put on your robes and go for a walk around the ship, deciding on taking yourself to the observatory, which happened to be completely empty.</p><p> </p><p>The blast door opened and a comforting silence greeted you inside the room. The windows showed the countless stars of the galaxy as the Supremacy traveled through space. You situated yourself on the ground in front of these windows, and let your mind go blank as you admired the celestial lights in an abyss of darkness. Your mind, finally being calmed, allowed exhaustion to take over, and you soon fell asleep on the ground.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A small droid prodded at your side, urging for you to wake up. Rubbing your eyes, you pushed yourself to be seated on the floor upright, and looked to the droid. </p><p> </p><p> "Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your emergency presence. Please allow me to escort you to the throne room."</p><p> </p><p>You sighed, standing up and stretching before following the droid out of the observatory. As you walked the long journey though the Supremacy to Snoke, you tried to tidy your bedhead and robes to look presentable for your emergency meeting. The droid led you straight to the door, before moving aside and allowing you to step in.</p><p> </p><p>Being customary, as soon as you were close enough to Snoke's throne, you kneeled and bowed your head before him. </p><p> </p><p>"Master Snoke, what owes me this honor to be called so suddenly in your presence?" you asked, genuinely curious. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, offering a twisted smile before motioning you to rise. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo Ren has informed me of your major improvements during your training. Well done, if I must say. You are becoming a fine fighter."</p><p> </p><p>You forced yourself to smile slightly, before replying, "Thank you master. I did not know I was improving so much, as Kylo Ren is so cold to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, that is his nature. But for good measure, I can assure you. It makes him one of the most fierce fighters in the galaxy."</p><p> </p><p>You seethed at his words on the inside, hating the fact you were still being put below Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>"That being said, I'd like you to accompany him on his next mission. Our troops have managed to locate where the map to Luke Skywalker, and we plan to retrieve it before the Resistance does. We will finally be able to destroy the last jedi, and finish what the Empire started."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, master," you said, bowing your head again.</p><p> </p><p>"And," he started, causing you to look back at him.</p><p> </p><p>He curled his fingers in, using the Force to drag you across the throne room to hover right in front of him. Your heart sank to your stomach, as you could not fight back if he tried to kill you right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>"...Don't forget I can see into your mind as easily as if I was cutting butter. I can sense your wavering loyalty. Prove yourself by retrieving the map, at all costs."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he flicked his wrist and flung you across the room lightly, your side hitting the wall before you landed on the ground with a thud. A small yelp escaped your throat as you struggled to stand up, looking back at Snoke one more time before silently exiting the throne room. It was a gentle reminder from him of <em>who</em> was in power.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, you pressed your back to the wall, rubbing your head. You despised your 'talks' with Snoke, as they never ended particularly well. </p><p> </p><p>You left for your quarters, in hopes of having more information on your datapad about the mission you've been assigned. Before you could reach your blast door, you were met with a flurry of black robes stomping through the hallways. Kylo Ren was directly headed towards you, and you froze in place. The images of your dream last night flashed in your mind, and it almost seemed as if he knew what you saw. His fury grew bigger around him as he stopped directly in front of you, towering above you.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you skip training this morning without informing me? I had more important matters to attend to, and you failed to show up. Wasted my time. Do you have a good excuse for this? Or is it because you finally crumbled under the intensity of my training?" he said louder than normal, his fists so tightly clenched at his sides, it seemed like he was about to rip through his gloves.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Snoke requested to see me immediately this morning. I found I had no time to inform you, and I am sorry. Our master's, and Supreme Leader's, wishes come before my training," you said curtly, and he immediately relaxed his whole posture.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. Very well. I assume he informed you about our mission we are departing for tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he has and..." you drifted off, not wanting to tell Kylo of your wavering loyalty to the dark side,"...another personal matter."</p><p> </p><p>You felt Kylo's confusion as you murmured the last part, hoping he wouldn't address it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you go. You may want to pack lightly as we will be traveling mainly by foot once we reach Jakku. Be ready at loading bay number one at 1800. We will be going alone, as this is a stealth mission, but reinforcement will be waiting for us nearby if needed." </p><p> </p><p>Kylo walked past you, his cape billowing behind him. You stood there in awe, never thinking you'd ever return to the literal hell hole of your former home. </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging it off, you started walking back to your quarters, hearing a passing conversation of two Stormtroopers.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see Commander Ren shred that training room this morning? General Hux is so furious at him for ruining more parts of his ship. An incident like that hadn't happened for a couple days now."</p><p> </p><p>The second one chuckled, "Yeah, I'm just glad I wasn't patrolling that sector when that happened. FN-7012 got mauled by his lightsaber when he entered to check what all the noise was about. Must've been new. Probably didn't know about the Commander's temper-tantrums." </p><p> </p><p>You couldn't hold in a smile when you heard that. <em> Temper-tantrums </em>. As if he was a toddler. It humored you that your absence in training set him off. You had only seen snippets of his rage during your training, and he only once lashed out at you, leaving you with a gnarly scar on your upper arm. You did not want to be near him when he was fully raging. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into your quarters, you headed to your closet to pack what you thought you might've needed for the trip. You remember to pack lightly, so you only brought one extra set of clothes. You grabbed your cape with your hood and set it down with your bag on your bed. You decided to pass the time by ordering a late lunch to be delivered to your quarters.</p><p> </p><p>The droid had delivered your meal in a timely manner, and you finished it rather quickly, anticipating the mission ahead of you. You had never gone on a mission with Kylo Ren, and going home would certainly be interesting. You had lived on Jakku with your foster parents until your grandfather, Palpatine, had reclaimed you to become Snoke's apprentice and help the First Order. That was the only planet you had ever been to, as Snoke didn't believe you were old enough, or strong enough to lead missions. Another reason why Kylo Ren was brought in as a commander. He was seven years older than you, and you had just barely turned eighteen when he joined the First Order. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the time, you grabbed your belongings and began making way to loading bay one, as Kylo had told you. You saw him waiting outside the ship, his hood pulled up over his helmet. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's go." </p><p> </p><p>And with those words, six other people dressed in all black with helmets like Kylo's appeared seemingly out of the darkness, and approached the ship with you two. You looked to Kylo, waiting for an explanation on who these people were.</p><p> </p><p>"My Knights will be accompanying us on the mission. They are our back-up in case the Resistance believes they can overpower us. Come along now."</p><p> </p><p>You nodded and followed him up the ramp to the ship, walking with him to the pilot's cabin. As soon as all the Knights had entered, you heard the ramp hiss as it rose and sealed the ship shut. You took a seat in the co-pilot's seat, as Kylo had motioned you too. His helmet clicked and hissed as it released from his head, allowing him to take it off and place it on the floor beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"As this is a stealth mission, my Knights and I cannot wear our masks, as we are too widely known across the galaxy. We will have to blend in by wearing the clothes most natural to the people living there, which you would be familiar with."</p><p> </p><p>You nodded and you watched him press switches to power on the ship. The engine hummed to life as he sat down, taking the control sticks into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I know someone who will help us locate the map to Skywalker, and you will be talking to him. He knows me from a time before... You will take this comlink to keep in contact with me as you complete this mission," Kylo said sternly, holding out his hand to show a comlink in it.</p><p> </p><p>You took the comlink, placing it in a small pocket inside your bag. The two of you sat in silence as the stars around whizzed by the front window. It had grown awkwardly silent, but you were much too afraid to have small talk with the man beside you. He coughed, before pressing a button and then turning to you.</p><p> </p><p>"What has been on your mind? I sense turmoil inside of you, so much that it's making my <em> own </em>head hurt," he asked genuinely, but adding that last comment to let you know he was by no means trying to be nice to you. </p><p> </p><p>You sighed, nervously turning your thumbs over each other while looking down. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw another vision in my dreams..." you trailed off, but you had backed yourself into a corner now, "Well, not a vision, but a memory. A memory that was not my own." </p><p> </p><p>Kylo raised his eyebrow, now interested in what you had to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe it was one of your memories, as you were there."</p><p> </p><p>His interest turned into a glare, as he leaned towards you.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me what you saw," he said, his somewhat caring tone leaving him.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, placing your hand on top of his. You closed your eyes and began replaying the memory for him, using the Force to so easily connect your minds. Before it could finish, he tore away from you, a look of disgust on his face. He stood up, now towering over you.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you see that?" he said, his voice quiet but the rage undeniably there.</p><p> </p><p>"I... don't know. Like I said, it came to me in the form of a dream and I-"</p><p> </p><p><em> "How did you see that?!" </em>he screamed, slamming his hand into the top of the chair you were sitting on, dangerously close to the side of your head.</p><p> </p><p>"I said, I don't know Kylo. I have seen visions every <em> night </em> since I fell into your arms on the first day of training, and this was the only one I could make sense of!" you screamed back, unafraid of the man in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>You stood up, pushing his arm out of the way to make room for yourself to exit. Before you could leave the pilot's room, the blast door slammed shut in your face. You spun around to face Kylo once again, only to find him standing right behind you, spooking you slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm... sorry," Kylo said almost inaudibly, "I saw those same visions you did, and I assume the same vision haunting your dreams every night."</p><p> </p><p>Your mouth was left ajar as you stared into the eyes of the man you despised, you let your jealously consume you about. If only the dark side didn't fester so largely in you, you would've made this discovery ages ago when he arrived at the First Order.</p><p> </p><p>"I have looked into the possibility of having a Force bond, an ancient and unbreakable bond that has tied us together since birth. How we have resided on the same ship for this many months and failed to unlock these hidden powers... only the Force can explain. With training we can become unstoppable, the most powerful Force users in the galaxy."</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the controls, sitting down and flipping some more switches that began blinking. Your anxiety began to slowly come down, allowing yourself to sit back down in the co-pilot's seat. </p><p> </p><p>"This is all so much. Kylo, if this is true... What will become of us when Snoke finds out? For all the stars in the skies, what does this mean for <em>us</em><em>?" </em>you asked, worried about your future more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>"We cannot let Snoke know, simply. He will use us for our power. We shall... destroy him to take over the First Order. And finish what my grandfather started together."</p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, how can we betray him without seeing into our <em>thoughts?</em> He knows everything, and he will know about this conversation."</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, waving his hands in a demeaning way towards you. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you not hear a word I said?! We can be <em>stronger</em> than him, together. <em>We</em> will be the strongest people in the galaxy. Think with your mind for once, or are you too thick-skulled?! Do I have to teach you how to <em>think</em> as well as fight?" he raised his voice, glaring at you with his dark eyes. </p><p> </p><p>His rage began to shine through again. Even if you two were beginning to see eye to eye, his temperamental nature still going to be there no matter who you were to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, this is all so new to me alright! Don't blame me! You think my grandfather allowed me to be educated about all this? I am their pawn, both of them. Darkness is all I know, while you," you raised your hand to remind him of his memory, "...you know both sides of the force. No wonder why Snoke has seen you to be superior to me in your training."</p><p> </p><p>"Do not talk about my past life!" he screamed, slamming his hand on the control panel, "That person you saw, <em>I killed him,</em> so let him stay that way!"</p><p> </p><p>You shrunk into your seat, feeling as if you were talking to a wall at this point.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, look here. You know that I get just as much reprimanding from him as you do, okay? He talks about how I am still loyal to my," it seemed as if he was almost choking on his word, "<em>my father. </em>He believes my loyalty wavers just as much as he does with you, it's just what Snoke does to ensure he's still in power."</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to be holding something back from you, as you could sense it in his demeanor change.</p><p> </p><p>"We will continue this conversation once we find the map to Luke Skywalker," Kylo said softspoken, solely focusing on flying the ship.</p><p> </p><p>But, as you didn't want to continue getting screamed at, you decided to end the conversation there. You both sat silently during the rest of your flight to Jakku, digesting the conversation and your new plan to destroy Snoke. You had no idea what the two of you would be doing after that, but could only hope maybe Kylo Ren would find the light within himself and bring justice, rather than take his own control of the First Order.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you landed on Jakku, it was already nighttime, cloaking the desert world in darkness. The ship was purposely landed no where near civilization, as First Order ships were widely recognized across the galaxy. Kylo turned to you after grabbing something from his own bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Change into this. We will be leaving the ship as soon as possible, so be quick. It's quite a long walk."</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, taking the clothes and heading to the refresher on the ship. The Knights of Ren sat patiently in the main room of the ship, having already changed into scavenger looking clothes. You slipped in the door, making sure it was shut before replacing your black clothing with tan and brown wraps. You kept your own black cloak, seeing as there wasn't one provided, and clipped your lightsaber to the back of your belt. You made sure you still had the comlink on you and exited the refresher, joining Kylo and the Knights. The main ramp was already down, and Kylo motioned for you to follow him down. He suddenly stopped, turning around to his Knights that stalked behind you.</p><p> </p><p>"Vicrul, Cardo, stay with the ship and keep watch over it. The rest of you will follow me and stay on the perimeter of the village we are going to. There is a possibility the Resistance may be coming to retrieve the map tonight as well," he commanded, bringing his hood up over his head.</p><p> </p><p>They all in unison replied, "Yes, master."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren began to walk away from the ship, and you followed him. You struggled to keep up with his long strides, as you were much shorter than him and it was hard to waddle through the thick sand. You clutched your cloak around you, feeling the chills of the desert as you wandered further and further from the ship. </p><p> </p><p>"The man you will speak to's name is Lor San Tekka. I want you to collect the map peacefully, as we do not want the Resistance being alerted that we have acquired it. I expect there will be no issues, but if so, call out to me in the Force." </p><p> </p><p>You nodded, even though you knew he couldn't see you. You began to see the lights of a village in the distance, and you could feel the pull of the Force now guiding you while you still followed Kylo. You assumed he felt the same pull. </p><p> </p><p>As you approached the town, the Knights that followed you seemed to disappear, blending into the shadows around the town seamlessly. You knew exactly which hut the map was in through the Force, and glanced to Kylo when he stopped. He nodded at you and looked at the hut, and you took that as a sign that it was now up to you to retrieve it. You walked quietly over there, keeping your head down, hiding behind your hood. Everyone in the village seemed so peaceful, and they paid no attention to you as you made your way over.</p><p> </p><p>You stood in front of the door, raising your hand to gently knock on it. A couple seconds later, an old man opened it, which you assumed to be Lor San Tekka. He greeted you before moving away from the door to let you in.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been expecting you for a long time now, and I'm glad you got here first. Safe travels, I presume?" he smiled, seating himself in a chair and gesturing his hand to a crate nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," you nodded, looking San Tekka in the eyes, "You must already know why I'm here... We should make this quick."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, in a rush I see. I only wanted to speak with you for a moment's longer, seeing as you are a young jedi. The Force surrounds you. You will help bring peace to the galaxy. I am glad I can aid you to find Luke Skywalker."</p><p> </p><p>You nodded slowly, wincing at the fact you had to lie to this seemingly sweet man to get this and allow Kylo Ren to destroy the jedi one and for all. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object that was oddly shaped. You gently took it into your hands, examining the small object. You stowed it away safely, and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Lor San Tekka."</p><p> </p><p>"Safe travels, and may the Force be with you," he replied. </p><p> </p><p>You exited his hut, letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You were shaking as you began searching for Kylo, only to be forcefully grabbed and dragged into the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>You began kicking and punching, but it was no use. Whoever grabbed you did it from behind, keeping a hand sturdily over your mouth to prevent you from screaming. You felt the barrel of a blaster press against the side of you head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know you the kriff you are, but you have something that belongs to the Resistance. Hand it over, now," the man in a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>You resisted the urge to use the Force to fling him off you, instead prodding at his fingers to let you speak. He was cautious, but slowly removed his hand from your mouth to hold your wrist behind your back with an iron grip. </p><p> </p><p>"I... I am a jedi looking for Luke Skywalker. I managed to escape Kylo Ren from killing me and..." you trailed off, the words failing to form to complete your lie.</p><p> </p><p>"You expect me to believe <em>you </em>escaped from Kylo Ren, yet cannot escape from me? <em>Ha,</em> nice try, scavenger-"</p><p> </p><p>Having enough of his attitude, you flicked your wrist, causing him to let go of you and stay frozen in place. You removed yourself from his grasp and stood facing him, keeping him still with the Force.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you believe me now?" you said, a sense of annoyance laced through your voice. </p><p> </p><p>You let your hand relax, causing him to crumple to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you got me there. But... how do you even know about this map? We were sure only the Resistance knew about it," the man said as he pushed himself back up to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>You thought to yourself, <em>Why am I having a full fledged conversation with a Resistance scum? Am I insane? </em></p><p> </p><p>Pulling yourself away from your racing thoughts, you replied, "The Force led me here."</p><p> </p><p>It was only half a lie. A BB droid rolled out from behind him, beeping excitedly as he saw you. It piqued your interest only for a moment until Poe began talking again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," he said, "You know, you should come back to the Resistance with us. General Organa would probably be more than happy to assist you in finding Luke Skywalker, seeing as she wants to find him too. Oh shoot, my apologies. My name is Poe Dameron. And this is BB-8." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Poe, I'm sorry to break it you but I can't join you. I have... prior obligations I have to attend to before I go to find Skywalker. But thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, "Pfft. Like what do you have to do? You are running from the galaxy's most insane mad, having a safe place to hide is just what you need, uh... I didn't catch you name?"</p><p> </p><p>You gave him your first name, and Poe smiled while BB-8 once again beeped excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, please consider it. If you need to contact me, use this. Having a young Force user like yourself would help us, maybe Skywalker would even train you if he saw you were with the Resistance," he said enthusiastically, and handing you a device with a button, "This bad boy here, all you need to do is press the button and it will send a transmission directly to me on where your coordinates are, and I promise I will come personally pick you up."</p><p> </p><p>He handed you a small device with a blue glowing button on it. You stowed it in your pocket, and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"I must get going, but thank you for your offer. I will consider it."</p><p> </p><p>You wondering why you let that conversation happen so easily, and why you actually took the device. You weren't actually planning on leaving the First Order, were you? Shutting out your thoughts, you began walking away, now in search of Kylo. You began walking to the perimeter, searching for him but finding nothing. You only then realized where he may be when you looked up.</p><p> </p><p>A fleet of First Order Stormtrooper ships were now coming down to land in the village. You began searching for Kylo in the Force, only to find that he was still in the village. You called to him, finally feeling his life Force connecting with yours.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is going on? Why are there Stormtroopers? I have the map! Call them off! </em>you screamed in your head at Kylo.</p><p> </p><p><em>This was Hux's idea. He is trying to show me up. He can never take a failure on his part. This is not going to look good for us, </em>Kylo replied, calmer than you were. </p><p> </p><p>You reached into you pocket, only to find that the map was no longer there. You frantically checked everyone nook and cranny in your clothes and the ground surrounding you, frantically grabbing it. </p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh! That scum! He was Resistance, of course this would happen! </em>you screamed internally, forgetting about your connection to Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Resistance? When did you meet someone Resistance? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I- I bumped into someone while leaving Lor San Tekka's. I though he was just a friendly villager, but the fool probably pickpocketed me, </em>you shamefully lied to Kylo. Why were... you lying to him? It was almost as if you were protecting Poe...</p><p> </p><p>You stood in horror as you saw the ships land and Stormtroopers pouring out of them, the villagers screaming in terror. You looked around for Poe, spotting an X-wing near the backside of the village and a shadow running towards it, a round droid following close behind. Kylo suddenly appeared, helmet and robes alike, grabbing your arm forcefully and dragging you alongside him to his ship. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo," you said, stumbling to keep up with him, "I didn't know he would steal it from me. I wanted to maintain our cover."</p><p> </p><p>"We are both going to suffer the consequences of this. I suggest you figure out a new plan of obtaining it."</p><p> </p><p>And it clicked, the image of a shadow running to the X-wing flashed through your mind. You still could redeem yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"The- the man! I saw him running to the X-wing over there! Capture him and we will have it," you exclaimed, projecting the image of the Resistance fighter into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay on the ship. I will do this myself." </p><p> </p><p>You sat there, watching as he stormed down the ramp. Stormtroopers surrounded the village, their weapons drawn, ready to kill. You saw Kylo Ren tear down Lor San Tekka, and your heart hurt as you saw. The man was innocent, there was no reason to hurt him. You then saw Poe try to shoot Kylo, but he stopped the blast shot using the Force and disarmed Poe. Two Stormtroopers dragged him away to a ship, while the rest rained fire on the village, killing all it's inhabitants. </p><p> </p><p>Everything in your body hurt as you watched Kylo have no mercy for these innocent people. It pulled at your heartstrings, and you were so torn about sitting there and being a bystander rather than stopping him. You now knew what you needed to do. You needed to leave the First Order and find your way to the light side. Seeing the truth of what they did horrified you. Although Snoke wanted to rule the galaxy, it was by no means through peace. He is going to kill every person that stands in his way, and you can see that Kylo Ren was just as cold-hearted as him. You couldn't do this. You couldn't just sit in this ship and watch the First Order burn the galaxy down. But you knew it was too risky to turn right now. </p><p> </p><p>You sighed, watching out the window as Kylo turned the spacecraft on, flying you two back to the Supremacy. You exchanged no words with each other, but were aware of the reprimanding you were about to receive from Snoke. Especially you, as you were technically the one who lost the map to Skywalker. As you saw your spacecraft approaching the ship you called home, you got up to change back into your everyday clothes. You felt the ship land as you were just finishing up, and you quickly walked out to meet Kylo Ren.</p><p> </p><p>"Snoke requests both our presences, of course. Just, don't bother saying anything. You've already done plenty," he said, his voice seething even through his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>You almost had to jog to keep up with him as he headed towards the throne room. The blast doors opened, and there you saw General Hux already standing before the Supreme Leader. You and Kylo both kneeled before Snoke, as it was customary. Hux scoffed, eyeing you and Kylo closely.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well if it isn't for the two Force-delinquents of the First Order. If you had any common sense you would've informed me of what you two were doing-"</p><p> </p><p>"Silence," Snoke commanded, raising his hand, "Kylo Ren has captured the boy responsible for stealing the map, isn't that right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, master. We searched his person, but it was not on him. I will interrogate him for where he has hidden it," Kylo said, rising from his kneeling position.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I would say you have failed me, but it seems you have a chance at redeeming yourself. Go, find it and bring it to me, both of you." </p><p> </p><p>You were ushered out by the Supreme Leader. General Hux huffed and followed Kylo Ren close on his heels. Having no where else to go, you also decided to go with Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>"You never seem to have the First Order in mind, hmm Kylo? You fail to inform me of anything that is happening. So, what is your plan?" General Hux asked, his voice dripping with hatred.</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite self-explanatory, General. We find where the map is and retrieve it. The Resistance has no idea where it could be, as he had no contact with them before his capture. Now, let me do what I do best."</p><p> </p><p>You three halted in front of a set of blast doors, and it opened to reveal an interrogation room. There Poe was, strapped down but facing away from the door. Kylo walked slowly into the room, and the blast doors closed, leaving you and Hux alone outside.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard it was <em>you</em> who lost the map due to a distraction. And I thought you'd be any better-"</p><p> </p><p>Your hand shot out towards his neck, grabbing a hold of it through the Force.</p><p> </p><p>"No sir, I'm just as scummy as Commander Ren. And I'm scummy enough to murder you as well. So shut your trap before I shut it permanently."</p><p> </p><p>You let go of him, and he stumbled to catch his balance. Hux dusted off his uniform and stood up straight, as if it helped take the embarrassment away. You heard a scream from inside the room Kylo and Poe were in, and the blast door opened.</p><p> </p><p>"A BB unit droid has it on Jakku. White and orange. Prepare my ship."</p><p> </p><p>He walked past you two, beckoning you to follow him. You did, and you both headed for his ship to return to the desert planet you once called home. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When you landed back on Jakku, all Stormtroopers were deployed to search for the BB unit. Kylo Ren and you waited on his ship, searching the planet from above.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think some scavenger has found it and taken it for parts? It will do you know hard it will be to track this thing down-"</p><p> </p><p>The comlink built into the ship turned on, and a Stormtrooper was speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, this is FN-2175 reporting to Commander Ren. The BB unit has been found. Sending you our coordinates now." </p><p> </p><p>Kylo received the coordinates, and immediately flew to them. He wanted this to be over as much as you did. He landed the ship, leaving the main engine on and opening the ramp. Two Stormtroopers came up, and you could hear the small droid whining and fighting against them. It was hard, seeing as this little droid believed you were harmless, a jedi even. </p><p> </p><p>"Sir, we have a problem, the droid won't give us the physical map," one of the Stormtroopers said.</p><p> </p><p>You could feel his fear as he said that.</p><p> </p><p>"The droid will simply be taken apart once we return to the Supremacy. Simple as that."</p><p> </p><p>You could feel the high amounts of tension coming from the man sitting next to you. You understood why, both being on such thin ice with the Supreme Leader. Any mistake now could cost the both of you your lives. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the ship landed, Kylo Ren took the BB droid to one of the same interrogation rooms as Poe was in. He appointed the two Stormtroopers who captured it to get the map out, either by force or it's willingness to comply. Either way, it was to be destroyed in the end. When he walked out of the room, it surprised you when he called your name. You looked over to him, trying to read him through the helmet that concealed his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me, we have much to discuss still," he said, turning and walking down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Amid the crisis we are in, I'm not sure this is the best of times, but if you insist," you replied while following him. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of a blast door, waving his hand to allow it to open for him. You both walked inside to the oddly dark room, and the door shut behind you. Looking around, you realized it was an office or study of sorts, being cozy but having a lack of light. Kylo Ren stood right in front of you, taking off his helmet and staring directly at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware of what happened on Jakku," he said, refusing to break eye contact with you, "Between you and the rebel scum."</p><p> </p><p>"And what happened, commander? Why do you feel the need to bring this up in such a critical time?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because you're a<em> traitor</em>!" he screamed, flinging his helmet across the room. </p><p> </p><p>You stood still, your face stoic as the man before you grew into a raging fire. You had to fight every urge to give him the evidence he needed to confirm his accusations were true.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw everything, as soon as you used the Force. I connected us and saw you talking with him, <em>confiding</em> in him. Wanting to run off and join the Resistance. As a Palpatine, you are a <em>disgrace </em>to your bloodline!"</p><p> </p><p>He whipped his hand to the side of him, causing the bookshelf to collapse and it's contents to fly off. You caught one of the books flying towards you with the Force, and let it drop to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"You speak as if your loyalty doesn't waver either. You told me you wanted to <em>kill</em> Snoke. Commit treason in the First Order," you finally said to him, glaring hard into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He ignited his lightsaber, holding it up to your neck for a split second before screaming and slicing a small table in half. Your hand rested on the hilt of your own saber, prepared for the worst. </p><p> </p><p>"And I finally thought we we're seeing eye to eye, Ren."</p><p> </p><p>He screamed again, bringing his lightsaber down onto you. You were incredibly lucky to hold your own up and ignite it at just the right moment, blocking him from slicing you in half. You both stayed there, staring deep into each other's eyes, illuminated by the red emitting from each saber. Kylo's saber crackled loudly, showing it's instability. </p><p> </p><p>"I am your equal. You will not defeat me as easily as others," you whispered, using your weight to push your saber further towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are no longer my equal. You are my enemy."</p><p> </p><p>And with those words, you both broke out into a duel in the study. Of all places, a very strange one indeed. He took advantage of his height, using his attacks to constantly come down upon you. You swung your saber up with each of his own, blocking every single attack. Swinging your legs at his, you attempted to trip him, only for him to use the Force to throw you back into the wall. Grunting, you stood up, lightsaber pointed at him. Kylo ran and swung his saber horizontally at your head and you ducked, rolling to the side of him. You heard his saber slice through the wall as he spun to face you, and your lightsabers crashed against each other. You backed away from him, bumping into a chair nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, hear me out! I- I will help you kill Snoke. But, I will not pledge myself to you if you continue pushing the First Order down a road to rule the galaxy through murder!" you screamed, hoping he will see the truth in you. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to follow the ways of a jedi, huh? Look at the Jedi Order! They're dead! You can't rule through peace! You're holding on- <em>Let go!"</em> </p><p> </p><p>You turned off your lightsaber, walking up to him. He lowered his own but left it ignited at his side. You brought your hand up to his face, cupping his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"There's undeniable good in both of us. It's our destiny, <em>Ben,"</em>  you said softly.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear rolled down his cheek. He clenched his fist in anger, as you could hear the leather stretching around it. </p><p> </p><p>"Let us kill Snoke first, and you will stay at my side. We will command the First Order <em>together,</em><em>" </em> Kylo said through gritted teeth, the light from his saber dying as he turned it off, "I will not allow you to leave. I <em>need</em> you to be powerful."</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, removing your hand from his cheek. You looked to the ground, before feeling Kylo pull at your hand. He had already placed his helmet on his head, leaving him void of all the emotions he was expressing before.</p><p> </p><p>"Come now. We have matters to attend to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmm yes, finally. Some good heart to heart with the emo lord himself, Kylo Ren. But, don't get too comfy with it just yet... :)</p><p>Also, for the sake of my sanity, I will NOT be updating daily with the rest of the fic. I really just wanted to get these first three chapters out quickly to get the story rolling, and so readers can get a good taste of what I have in store for them. Happy readings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hurriedly followed Kylo Ren through the halls of the Supremacy as you both made your way back to Snoke's throne room. His cape billowed behind him as he walked with a sense of pride and rage behind him, demanding that Stormtroopers and officials alike move as you two made way down the halls. When you two approached the door, you could feel Snoke's rage seeping through it cracks. He already knew about what happened. He had found out about your plans of betrayal. Snoke always barged into your mind whenever he pleased, and he had obviously seen your conversation with the Resistance member.</p><p> </p><p>The blast door opened before you even arrived in front of it, and he beckoned you two inside. The Red Guard stood around the edges of the room, standing posted as you and Kylo both approached his throne. Both of you kneeled before him, before Snoke began laughing at you two.</p><p> </p><p>"You foolish girl. I gave you an unspoken chance, yet here we are. Kneeling before me, a traitor of the First Order. It's a shame, you have so much power inside you."</p><p> </p><p>Out of your rage, you stood up and drew your lightsaber, rapidly walking towards him. Snoke laughed again, raising his hand and making you stop in place, unable to move a muscle in your body.</p><p> </p><p>"You have so much faith in your visions, young one. You should have trusted me. You misunderstood the great power that had been bestowed in you. You both have made a grave mistake," he said with a sarcastically sad tone. </p><p> </p><p>He beckoned your lightsaber out of your hand and to him, turning it off before setting it down on the arm of his throne. </p><p> </p><p>"The Resistance is a foolish cause to try and stop us from bringing order to the galaxy. I do not understand their appeal to you, as you are already here, with the most feared and advanced group. I had much more faith in you, as Emperor Palpatine had appointed me to train you himself."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not want to hear about my grandfather," you murmured, attempted to break out of being bound by the Force.</p><p> </p><p>He brought you closer to him, loosening his Force grip on you for just a moment's long enough to hold your hand out to retrieve your lightsaber. Instead of it coming to your hand, it hit you clear in the forehead, knocking you backwards onto the ground before returning to Snoke.</p><p> </p><p>"And because of your grandfather you believe you are stronger than me. Amusing, if I must say," Snoke laughed, setting your saber back in it's place next to him. </p><p> </p><p>He forced you to stand up, and you felt blood trickle down from where you had been hit. You glared at him as he continued to bring you closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Your desire to keep fighting is what always made see such potential in you. You are driven so much by this rage for your lineage. It is too bad you must die for your treason."</p><p> </p><p>Snoke lifted you before allowing you to crumple to the ground, falling with a hard thud as you lied directly below his throne. With all your energy, you reached out behind you to beckon Kylo's saber to you, and popped up, igniting it while pointing it at Snoke. He laughed, seemingly amused by your constant attempts to overpower him. You attempted to swing at him, but he only flung you back, forcing your finger to push the button on the saber to turn it off.</p><p> </p><p>"A true hero's spirit. You only deserve a hero's death."</p><p> </p><p>You were forced to your knees, facing Kylo. He had not moved from his kneeling position, and you looked into the abyss of his helmet. Your hand that held his saber was forced forward, now holding it out towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"By killing her, you will prove your allegiance to the First Order, and myself," he said, situating himself in his throne to watch Kylo slash you down, "Take off your mask and show her who you stand by."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo slowly took his helmet off, hissing before he tossed it aside. He grabbed the saber out of your hand, standing up to look down upon you. Snoke forced your hand to fall down to your side, and your chin to look up at Kylo. He pressed the unlit saber to your chest, right above your heart. It was certain death as soon as he ignited it.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo looked to Snoke for approval, before looking back down onto you. In the corner of your eye, you saw his off-hand moving slightly, having two fingers out as if he would pull them and trigger something. You could not look to see what was happening, so you could only trust he was trying to save you both.</p><p> </p><p>"Do it, Kylo Ren. Show her that Ben Solo is truly no more."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nodded as he maintained the eye contact between you two, before flicking his off-hand's fingers in. You expected to feel his lightsaber tear through you, but instead felt the release of the Force surrounding you, causing your knees to meet the floor. You immediately whipped your head around to see Snoke, your own lightsaber tearing through his abdomen. You immediately called it to your hand, causing the lit edge to cleanly cut through him. The Red Guards immediately drew their weapons as the saber met your hand, and you knew what you had to do. Snoke was dead by the hand of Kylo, and they would do anything to avenge their master's death. You stood up next to Kylo, holding your double-edged saber in a fighting stance. He ignited his own cross-guarded lightsaber, looking around the room and then taking off to begin the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Two Red Guards approached you quickly. The first one slashed at you for his weapon to meet your saber, while the other tried to get behind you. You pushed off the first, backflipping and drawing your saber down the center of the second. He slumped dead to the floor, and you turned back to the first. He snapped his down for it to detach into smaller connected chucks, serving him as a very deadly whip. Your saber met with it as he tried to swipe at your from a further distance. You grunted as you pushed him backwards, but he struck again and managed to get his weapon to wrap around your saber. He began to pull you in until you detached the bottom half of your saber, stabbing it into his abdomen and pulling it upwards. Another three guards began to make their way towards you, causing you to be backed into the center of the room. You bumped into someone, and turned your head to see it was Kylo, also being cornered by a couple guards. You reconnected the two halves of your saber, twirling it in front of you as a warning to the guards approaching. You felt Kylo's Force flow through you like a calm river, giving you something to ground you focus to. You then began to swing your saber, it humming loudly as it sliced through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo and you worked seamlessly together as you fought off the remaining guards of Snoke. He leaned forward, allowing you to back flip and roll off his back to kick the guard he was fighting directly in the face. You landed facing Kylo, and you opened your mouth and reached out to warn him of the guard standing behind him, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>His weapon wrapped around Kylo's neck like a snake, and he held it on both ends, pulling back to cut off his air circulation. His saber fell to the ground as he struggled, attempting to pull the metal away. You quickly slashed down the guard you had previously kicked before disconnecting your sabers once again, and tossing an unlit half to him. He caught it with the Force and turned it on, the bright red blade of the saber igniting through the face the guard behind him. He turned it off as the last Red Guard collapsed, and dropped it to the floor.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Ben,"</em> you said, standing in the clutter of dead guards, "You can come with me, we can start a new life far away from all this-"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough. You will take my hand and rule by my side. You felt how powerful we were together."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. And we can be powerful together in the name of something good, not this evil," you said softly. </p><p> </p><p>"No! You will join me and we will rule the First Order together. It is in your <em>blood,"</em> he said, clenching his fists.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, please-"</p><p> </p><p>He summoned his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it while letting out a rage filled scream. Holding it out, directly pointed at you, he took two steps towards you. </p><p> </p><p>"You're still holding on! <em>Let go!" </em></p><p> </p><p>You ignited your saber, hanging your head in shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me do this."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to see you try."</p><p> </p><p>With that, he took two more strides and was directly in front of you, swinging his crackling saber unto you. You blocked it with your own, realizing you still only had half of it. He kept swinging in rage, and you blocked every single hit almost gracefully. You swung your lightsaber as if it was weightless, truly meeting his match.</p><p> </p><p>"This is so pointless. We are matched in skill!" you screamed between blocking him, trying to get through to him. </p><p> </p><p>He still came at you, swinging mercilessly as he tried to strike you. Finally being fed up, you used the Force to push him backwards across the room. You looked down at the other half of your saber and called it to you with the Force, only to see Kylo reach his arm towards it. The saber, suspended in mid-air, stopped moving as you two both looked to it with outstretched arms. He grunted, as it was very hard to maintain control over it for the both of you. Before either of you could win, a large explosion in the ship caused you to both be catapulted into the walls. It was as if you were in slow motion, watching the flames engulf the space between you, debris flying everywhere. You hit the wall and fell to the floor, landing on your stomach and knocking the breath out of you. You struggled to breathe as you attempted to push yourself up, the smoke not helping with your problem.</p><p> </p><p>You sensed something through the Force, and realized the small foreign device in your pocket was calling out to you. Miraculously, it had survived the impact of your fall, and the button still lit up blue. You pressed it, half expecting it not to work, but it began blinking. You began coughing and attempted to stand up once again, being successful this time. You tried to walk as fast as possible to the door, but soon realized it was sealed shut due to the control panel being fried from the blast. You used the last of your energy to pry it open with the Force, struggling immensely. As soon as you got it open, your vision went blurry and you collapsed unconscious on the floor. The last thing you saw were two figures looming over you in the doorway...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You're actually joking. This has to be some kind of cruel joke."</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, she's asleep. We took her lightsaber, she won't kill us-"</p><p> </p><p>"She was trained by <em>the</em> Supreme Leader Snoke! She is no better than Kylo Ren! She can use the Force! She is going to <em>kill us</em> when she wakes up."</p><p> </p><p>"No she won't, Finn. Just- Just shut up alright?! You are making more problems out of things. We already have enough to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. <em>Fine.</em> Have it your way. But when she attempts to kill us, I'm blaming it on you. This was your idea."</p><p> </p><p>Two voices argued a distance away from you, almost sounding as if they were in the room adjacent to yours. You began to have a fit of coughing, forcing you to sit up and open your eyes. Every limb on you body ached, and your head buzzed with pain. You rubbed your temples, attempting to soothe your headache, but to no avail. You began looking around the room, and saw you were in a foreign spacecraft. You sat on a small bed imbedded into the wall in a common area of the ship. You did not recognize it as any First Order technology, and assumed you had been found by someone on the Supremacy. You thought about the Supremacy for a second long before you finally recalled what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my stars, what have I done?" </p><p> </p><p>A man you had never seen popped his head into the door way opposite of the bed, his eyes widening at the site of you. He wore a tan leather jacket over completely black clothing. He immediately stepped in the room and held a blaster pointed at you. You could sense his masked fear as he attempted to put on a tough face.</p><p> </p><p>"I know who you are, and what you can do. Don't think for a <em>second</em> I'll let anything happen," he said, glaring at you and motioning his blaster.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, calm down, alright? If I wanted you dead, I promise that would've happened ten seconds ago," you replied, raising your hands in a calming way.</p><p> </p><p>The look on his face was just about priceless when you said that, fear crossing it, then confusion and curiosity, then back to being angry. Another man walked in, looking to the first holding a blaster at you.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here- Finn, what in the galaxy are you doing? I told you she's no threat, put the blaster down," the man you recognized as Poe said, waving his hand at Finn.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of relief went over you as you realized who were you with, and you sunk into the seat, relaxing. Finn lowered his blaster, but still maintained his glare at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I've even been more glad to see a member of the Resistance in my life," you chuckled, "Well, I don't think I've ever been glad to see a member of the Resistance <em>period." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'd like to say I'm glad to see you too, but you have a lot of kriffing explaining to do," Poe said, sitting down at a table to the side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He motioned you over to sit with him, and you did. You stumbled as you walked over there, still feeling the immense ache all over your body. He stood up and caught you by the arm, and your faces dangerously close with one another. Red burned your cheeks as he helped you sit down, and Finn soon joined the table. You noticed Poe's droid roll in, and bump into your leg, angrily beeping at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, hold on Beebee-Ate, she's okay. For now," Poe said, giving the orange and white droid a pat on the head, "But you. Tell me exactly what went down in that room we found you in."</p><p> </p><p>So you did. You started with when you got back to the Supremacy from Jakku and how Ren had seen your interaction with Poe. He declared you a traitor, but would seemingly forgive you if you agreed to rule the galaxy with him and take down Supreme Leader Snoke. You two took out Snoke, fought off all the Red Guards, but then you wouldn't give in to Kylo Ren. You guys had another duel, and as you were duking it out, an explosion cut it short. The Force told you to press the button on the device Poe had given you earlier on Jakku, and you passed out trying to open a door. </p><p> </p><p>"You... killed Supreme Leader Snoke?" Finn said, his eyes widening at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't. Ben Solo did. He ordered me to be killed for betraying him and the First Order by losing the map to Skywalker. But Ben had other plans. He probably assumed his place as Supreme Leader." </p><p> </p><p>Poe sighed, rubbing his head with a confused look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Why would he betray Snoke? Just to assume his place? That doesn't add up," Poe questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't do it to just be the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He did it because he didn't want Snoke finding out about having a Force-bond."</p><p> </p><p>"A Force-a-what?" Finn said, even more confused than Poe.</p><p> </p><p>"A Force-bond. It's when two people who are powerful in the Force are bonded together. How it happens, I don't know. It is believed to be only a Sith power from what I have read."</p><p> </p><p>"So no wonder why Ben wants you to rule by his side. I don't know anything about the Force, but you two would probably be powerful together because of it," Poe rationalized. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, when you say Ben you're referring to Kylo Ren, yeah?" Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," you and Poe both said unison while turning to him. </p><p> </p><p>You coughed, and continued explaining, "Ben Solo was who Kylo Ren was before he turned to the dark side. He still is Ben though, I've it in a vision."</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully we'll be at the Resistance base soon. General Organa will want to speak with you," Poe said, standing up and walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Poe. By Organa, do you mean Leia Organa?" you said, not knowing how you knew that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Ben Solo's mother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You have joined the Resistance, my friend. Get ready for lots of Finn and Poe content, but also lots of Ben Solo content. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what I mean ;) Happy readings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>